February Weekend
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Lincoln is home for the weekend and discovers another side of his mother. ONE-SHOT!


**MY SECOND LOUD HOUSE STORY! PICKS UP WHERE LINCOLN LOUD'S CHRISTMAS LEFT OFF!**

Being 50 years old, the mother of 11 kids (10 girls and 1 boy) and the wife of a chef at a Russian-Hawaiian bistro was hard on Rita Loud. Her husband Lynn Sr. was kind of a goofball but he was always there for his kids, despite their antics bordering on world war. Sometimes they'd discipline other times they were too lenient. One thing they had always done though was try not to really get mad when the house was almost destroyed. They were good kids at heart but now they weren't kids anymore. They were now adults (well 6 of them at least-Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr and Lincoln), all in college and all have good solid careers. She had also always been faithful to her husband and he the same to her.

Rita could have cheated on Lynn on several occasions. She had quite the reputation before she got married. She was definitely one of the hottest women in Royal Woods, Michigan, the quintessential MILF. She stood 5'8 and weighed about 160. She had a nice shapely body to her and had always been complimented on her nice round ass. She had nice 36DD breasts that still were standing up nicely for her age. She had gorgeous facial features and the local men were always hitting on, but she had always told them she was married and moved on. Then she would go home later that day and use her vibrator and think about the guy that had hit on her

Then one Saturday afternoon while it was snowing (February in Michigan, hello?) Rita was at the grocery store. She was wearing a brown winter coat with long brown pants. A really cute guy that was about 15 years younger then her and built like a rock asked her if she wanted to go out that night. She did the usual and turned him down, telling him that she was married and was not interested. She watched with lust as he walked away. She couldn't help but to watch him walk and sigh as she checked out his muscular frame and nice butt. She continued shopping but knew what she was going to do when she got home. Lori was in NY and Leni was in LA. Luna, Luan, and Lynn were at their respective colleges but Lincoln decided to come home for the weekend, since he attends Michigan State. Lucy was over her boyfriend Rocky's house. Lana and Lola were at the mall (she prayed that security doesn't stop their fights like last time), Lisa was at the University of Leipzig teaching on nuclear physics, and Lily was at her friends house. Also Lynn was busy at the restaurant (he was now the head chef), so it would just be her and Lincoln. She was glad as it gave them some mother-son bonding time. After her time masturbating of course.

On the short drive home Rita had been rubbing her shaved pussy through her pants and managed to work herself into a pretty good frenzy. She couldn't wait to get home and finish the job. When she arrived home she quickly unloaded the groceries and put away the cold items. She hurried up to her room and didn't bother closing the door as she pulled her winter clothing off. Fortunately the heater was on, warming the house. She went to her dresser and pulled out her plug in massager and plugged it in next to her bed. She laid back and immediately switched it on and placed in on her already swollen clit. The vibrator hummed and felt great on her clit as she thought of the handsome man earlier in the day. She closed her eyes and imagined him man handling her and fucking her furiously as the vibrator sent her into a furious orgasm. He body trembled and she moaned out loud in ecstasy as she came harder then she had in a while. She was so lost in the moment that she hadn't even heard the door to her house open or close.

Lincoln had really changed since he was a kid. Instead of a scrawny shrimp, he was a full blown muscular hunk. At 6'0 he was now the tallest member of the family, being taller than his father's 5'10. He worked out 6 days a week, giving him a body worthy of Adonis. It was grossly over-pumped but not lean like a runner. All sinew and bulk but just right. Also not to mention he grew to be incredibly handsome, so much so that women nearly doubled over whenever he passed them. To top it off, his white hair was neatly coiffed. In short, Lincoln was every woman's fantasy: tall, handsome, muscular and big (If you catch my drift).

He had graduated high school a year earlier and was majoring in Horticulture and Entomology at MSU. Also he was a virgin before last Christmas when he fucked his sisters Lori and Leni. After promising to visit them during spring break, Lincoln decided to use his new knowledge on the females of MSU. He only banged 2 and both couldn't take his huge 12 inch cock down their throats and Lincoln couldn't even fuck them all the way. He thought only his sisters could take his size. But back to the present, Lincoln was finishing up lunch at Gus's Games and Grubs and now was heading home in his new Porsche (Clyde's dads bought if for him for they were always wealthier than the Louds). Lincoln was happy to go home so that he could play some X-Box. He hoped his parents wouldn't be home so that he could watch his play his favorite H-game without them knowing. He still exhibited signs of nerdiness from his youth.

As he pulled up to the house he noticed Vanzilla in the driveway. He was finishing his warm cocoa in the cold Michigan air. He figured that H-game was out of the question now which was too bad because he had started to look forward to it. As he entered the house he heard noises coming from upstairs. As he walked up the stairs the noises got more defined as he started realizing that it was his mother's voice coming from her and his father's room. He approached the door just as Rita was having her orgasm. He knew he should be turning away but he stared in amazement at his mother as her body bucked and she moaned loudly with pleasure. He was shocked when his cock started immediately getting hard in his work pants.

He watched his mother as her orgasm ended. Her breathing slowed some and she took the vibrator off her clit and set it aside before she quickly shoved 2 fingers inside her and started fucking her wet pussy. He could hear how wet she was as she worked herself hard. He couldn't help but unzip his work pants and let out his big tool and start jerking it right there as he watched his own mother pleasuring herself. He started jacking off his cock and watching her as her breathing started to quicken again. He couldn't believe how hard he was getting from watching his own mom. He was watching her work her pussy so intently that he didn't even notice her eyes opening.

Rita was in ecstasy. She couldn't believe how powerful the orgasm had been, but she was craving more. She wanted to feel something inside her. She laid the massager down and quickly slid 2 fingers into her empty hole. She fucked herself hard and tried to work herself back into another orgasm. Her frustration mounted as her fingers failed to give her the pleasure and fullness she needed. It was then that she heard a creaking noise and opened her eyes. Rita was shocked to see Lincoln standing in the doorway jerking off and watching her. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the 12 inch tool that he was jerking. She couldn't take her eyes off it. She pulled her fingers out of her pussy and looked at his eyes just as he looked up and noticed that her eyes were open.

They both just froze, looking at each other and both obviously stunned at what was happening. Neither knew what to say or do. It was Lincoln who spoke first. "I. I'm sorry mom." He said as he fumbled to try to get his massive member back into the opening in his pants. "How long have you been standing there?" She asked. "I guess I've been watching too long." He responded as he managed to get his hard cock back in his pants and turned to walk away.

Rita didn't know what to do; she just knew that her son's monster cock had been hard as a rock while he watched her masturbating. Her pussy was aching with desire to be filled. She just laid there naked as her son walked away and she heard his door to his room close as he entered it. She stood up and walked to her doorway and paused for a minute to think. She then approached his door slowly. She tried to be quiet and listen to what he was doing as she heard him unzipping and taking his pants off. She cracked the door open as quietly as possible and watched him as he laid back on his bed and jacked his still very hard cock.

That was enough for Rita. She knew what he was thinking of and she knew what she needed. She knew it was wrong but she didn't care. She opened the door and walked right over to the bed and leaned over and pulled Lincoln's hand away from his cock and replaced it with her own. She jerked his swollen member up and down and then wrapped her lips around his fat cockhead and sucked him into her mouth. She couldn't believe how huge he was. Lynn was only 6 1/2 inches and she though she's slept with nearly 200 before marrying, she had never even seen a cock this big! Now she had one in her mouth that belonged to her son and she was trying to get as much of it as she could down her throat.

Lincoln couldn't believe what was happening. He laid back and watched his mother with lust in her eyes as she sucked his tool. He had never had a blowjob before and it felt unbelievable. She slobbered all over his cock and her drool ran down the shaft as she managed to to take all of his 12 inches into her mouth and down her throat. Lincoln was in disbelief! No girl had ever deepthroated him! He thought he was simply too large but here was his mother, taking him all in! She had her hand wrapped around the rest of his shaft so that she could jerk off the rest. He had no idea what to do. Should he reach out and touch his mother's wonderful breasts which were hitting his leg each time she went down. Should he tell her to stop?

He knew that stopping wasn't an option. He was feeling more sexual desire and pleasure then ever before. He was getting a blowjob from his mother and loving it. The only problem being that he was about to cum and it was all about to be over. He felt awkward saying it, but he knew he had to. "Mom I'm gonna cum!"

Rita didn't care though. One thing she had never done was let anyone (not even her husband) cum in her mouth. She had no idea why, but she wanted to taste Lincoln. She wanted to feel him pulsing in her mouth. Rita pulled his cock out so that just the head was in her mouth and started jacking him off quickly.

Lincoln couldn't hold back any longer. Rita was stroking his cock furiously as he let out a loud moan. His cock exploded into his mother's mouth filling it with shot after shot of his huge load. Rita did her best to keep it in her mouth as she kept jacking Lincoln off so that she could get every tasty drop. She swallowed wave after wave of her son's wonderful seed. She didn't slow down until she felt him starting to go limp in her mouth. His cock softened as she licked the last bits of his cum off the tip of his head. She then remove the rest of Lincoln's clothing, making him nude. She took a moment to observe her son's magnificently chiseled body. She hate to admit it, but Lynn could only have such perfection in his wildest dreams.

Rita stood up slowly and released her son's cock. She looked at him and smiled as she wiped the remains of his cum off her chin and licked it off her fingers. "You have some tasty cum kiddo." She said with a grin on her face. Lincoln was speechless. His mom had just given him his first blowjob and she looked hot as hell standing there licking up the last of his load. Rita turned and knew he would be checking out her ass as she walked out of the room. She swayed her hips a little more as she walked to give him a show and then looked back over her shoulder at him with a seductive smile and said. "Mom's gonna go take a shower now Lincoln. You can come join me in a minute if you are up to it." Then she walked out of the room.

Lincoln just laid there a minute. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do, but then he heard his mother humming a tune down the hallway and then heard the shower turn on. His mind raced as he thought about his mother soaping up her naked body. He stood up and slowly walked into the hallway. He approached the bathroom door and peeked around the corner. His mother was in the shower. He could see her figure through the stained glass as she soaped up her round breasts and toyed with her hard nipples. Lincoln wasn't surprised this time when his cock started getting hard again. "Are you out there Lincoln?" His mother asked. Lincoln was still uncomfortable with all of this but he responded. "Yes Mom."

Rita pushed the door open so that Lincoln could see her better. She smiled when she noticed that his big member was growing again. She pulled the shower massager down and placed it between her legs. She turned it to massage and shuddered as the powerful jets pounded against her clit. She watched his cock get fully hard as she moaned softly with the massager between her legs. "Come here Lincoln." She said in a bit of an authoritative voice.

Lincoln walked forward and entered the shower with his mother. She placed the shower massager back in its place and ran her hands down his muscular arms and chiseled abs as she turned and leaned back against the wall. When she reached his wrists she grabbed them forcefully and pulled his hands up to her tits. Lincoln took over from there as he grabbed her tits firmly in his hands and squeezed them together. "Oh yes Lincoln, that's a good boy. Play with Mommy's tits." She said with excitement in her voice. "Now get your face in there and lick my nipples." Lincoln didn't have to be told twice. He dove in and licked and sucked on his mother's nipples as he squeezed and fondled her tits with both hands. He worked on one nipple for a while and then moved to the other as his mother leaned back and enjoyed it. His tongue was so wonderful, much better than Lynn's.

Rita couldn't wait anymore. She reached down and grabbed her sons cock and started jerking him off again. "I need it Lincoln. I need you to fuck me with your big fat cock." Lincoln then did something she didn't expect. He grabbed her wrist as he stepped out of the shower and pulled her behind him. She was surprised but stepped out behind him. He jerked her around roughly in front of him and pushed her over the sink so that she was bent over right in front of him. She thought how good it was that she had her tubes tied a few years ago as she felt the head of his cock probing her ass crack downward until he found what he was looking for. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment as he started to slowly push his hard cock into her soaking wet pussy. "Oh Lincoln, your cock is so big. Waay bigger than your father!" Rita said as his thick shaft stretched her hole wider then ever before. He got about half of it in her and then pulled it almost all the way out.

"I want it all honey!" Rita ordered. Lincoln responded by ramming all 12 inches of his cock deep into his mothers pussy. Rita screamed "Oh fuck!" as her sons cock plowed her deeper then anything had ever been. "Fuck me baby, fuck mommy hard!" Lincoln put his hands on her shoulders and pulled his cock almost all the way out again. Thinking how hot it was that the first person to take his whole cock was his horny Mom. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back to him as he drove his cock back inside her. She screamed out again as she felt the huge cock stretch her to her limits. He pulled out almost all the way one more time before he grabbed her hips and started fucking his mother as hard and fast as he possibly could.

Rita came instantly. Her wet pussy clenched up around Lincoln's cock as her body raged into orgasm. She moaned loudly and called as Lincoln continued his assault on his mother's tight pussy. She couldn't control any part of her body as wave after wave of her climax rushed over her. She was like a screaming rag doll as her son gave her a vicious fucking that was harder and faster then any man (including her own husband) had ever given her. Her juices flowed down her legs.

Lincoln felt her pussy clenching around his cock as he fucker her. He was giving her everything he had and was pulling her hips back each time he thrust forward as he laid his pipe into her hole. His mother was cumming hard on his cock when he bucked forward and filled his mother's pussy with his cum. He gave her a few more hard thrusts before he collapsed on top of her and let his cock spasm inside her as her pussy milked him of the rest of his load. They both just stayed there breathing heavy as he laid bent over her as his sweat dripped off his face and onto her back.

She let out a soft moan as he slowly pulled his cock from her hole. She enjoyed the sensation of their mixture of cum oozing out of her stretched out pussy and down the inside of her thighs. Rita just stayed there for a moment as she reflected on what had just transpired. She knew it was so very wrong, but she hoped deep down inside that it wouldn't be the last time that her son would fuck her senseless.

 **THE END.**


End file.
